Blessings of Iron
'Blessings of Iron '''is a Dungeon World campaign, started in the winter of 2017, set mainly in the Saviour's Rest region of Noctis. Plot Summary The Dagger Company, a mostly-dwarven mercenary company run by Sterz Oktyabrisky, lands in the frontier town of Bracken Port, hoping to capitalize on the growing interest in exploring the untamed Saviour's Rest region. With his tough-as-nails second-in-command Oleg Ironeye and some contractors in tow, including a sauve but somewhat cowardly bard who carries his father's mandolin, a winged elf seeking the last of his near-extinct people, a masked Walker from the blasted wasteland to the south, and a demon-like monk from the deserts of Equis, he accepts a contract with the vice-president of the Cartwrights Guild: one of the most powerful of the great guilds of the Guildlands, the only stable territory in the region. Under the contract, they search for the Hammer of Thessmos, a legendary artifact said to have been wielded by the god of the forge himself. On the way, they explore an ancient tomb of a forgotten conqueror, prowl the streets of a sprawling black market town, and hack their way through a tunnel made of living slime into a jungle filled with tribal exiles. Finally, they locate the Hammer, but run afoul of the Forgeborn, a religious sect devoted to the mysterious Forgeborn God. Fleeing the Forgeborn, the party accidentally winds up in the White Wood on Equis, and there, work with the high elves in their endless battle against the wood elves to get their aid in making it back home. From there, they cross a bridge that also acts as a town, filled with outlaws and criminals, and while hunting a bounty in the Woods of the Forlorn are attacked by the Forgeborn again. After a conversation with a Forgeborn paladin, they change their minds about aiding the Cartwrights, and instead choose to use the Hammer's power to conquer the Guildlands. They take over a town situated on the back of a giant turtle, one of the great Elder Beasts, and charge into the Guildlands to overthrow its existing government before confronting the Forgeborn one last time... and taking on the Forgeborn God himself. Dramatis Personae The Dagger Company * Sterz Oktyabrisky, Boss (Magnate) ** Fat Dimmi, one of Sterz's retainers and one-time Sterz substitute * Oleg Ironeye, Second-in-Command (Survivor) * Warwick Kant, Company Musician (Bard) * Zephyr, Aerial Scout (Skydancer) * Caliin, Parkour Expert (Walker) * Rakid, Martial Arts Enforcer (Initiate) * Wallach, the Begging Fist (Initiate) The Independent Delcovian Markets * Fat Bernat, Merchant of the Metropol Conglomerate * Willen Oweson, Merchant of the Metropol Conglomerate * The Mother of All * Hermes the Hermitologist Sanctuary * The Prince of Sanctuary * Catarin, First Among Walkers The Jungle of Exiles * The Riddle Hermit * Rell, Leader of the Exiles * The Father Ooze The White Wood * Glynceran, a High elf Griffon Captain * Elzumin, High elf Prince of Acaris * Falwyn, Wood elf Warrior-Elder of Malethir * Raleiros, Wood elf High Shaman of the White Wood * Grigatos Blackhoof, Centaur Chieftain * Bork, a Noctis-born survivor living in Shemlok's shell The Guildlands * Barath, Vice-president of the Cartwrights Guild * The Woodshaper * The Council of Presidents of Custodes * Mari Harson, ''Powderkeg. Mechanic of the Fire Spoke * Sam Dasel, Silver Sawyer. Mechanic of the Wood Spoke * Tom Bell, Earthshaker. Mechanic of the Earth Spoke * Georg Veldern, High Roller. Mechanic of the Gold Spoke * Alesandra Abel, Horizon. Mechanic of the Air Spoke * Philo Cornel, Morningstar. Mechanic of the Silver Spoke Turtletown * Mayor Sheldor * Hungry Hal, Cancer Mage * Ithares, Chief Artificer of the Shell Battery * Two Finger Timory, Local Beggar King Forgeborn * The Forgeborn God * Steelhawk, one of the four Ironblessed Paladins * Wanderfist, one of the four Ironblessed Paladins * Ironjaw, one of the four Ironblessed Paladins * Flak, one of the four Ironblessed Paladins Elder Beasts * Dyn, the Elder Boar * Alkaris, the Elder Albatross * Shemlok, the Elder Snail * Makisha, the Elder Turtle * Calor, the Elder Badger Others * Rent the Hacker, a bandit * Haln, a Lantern * Asegun, an ancient conquerer * Polskaf, a magnate and former executive of AmCorp * The Filthy One, Immortal of Poverty Category:Campaigns